Lemony Snippets
by Enelya87
Summary: As title implies, series of oneshots on IchiHime and their more private moments.
1. Friends with Benefits

Omg what is this crazy woman doing uploading ANOTHER one shot series when she has five thousand other things that need to be updated??? Because I'm a writer. And as such I'm given to bouts of insanity and instability.

Also, I'm superstitious and I have 13 stories uploaded. Not cool. So I'm bumping it up to 14 with this! Maybe it was the cause of losing all my fanfics...hmm...

But! I think you'll like this one. I'm copying the amazing **alice hattercandy** and making an M rated one since I wanted to keep the other at T. So every single one will contain a lemon. I might sometimes put alternate versions of my T rated things in here. We'll see.

I'd been planning this for a while because I wanted to do it for BA's **IchiHime FC version XXX**, and they're almost done with it!! D: So I had to hurry and do this thing. So this is dedicated to you guys!!3

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite, applied throughout.

* * *

_Friends with Benefits_

:

:

:

He grasped her breast roughly in his hand as he pounded into her, her body arching and writhing beneath him. Their mouths crashed together in a passionate frenzy of lips and tongues and moans. He suddenly turned his head and bit down hard on her shoulder as he felt the hard coil within him tightening, the pleasure and tension exploding inside his head. He licked at the bite mark and moved both his hands to her breasts, beginning a squeeze and release rhythm in time to his thrusting. She cried out incoherently and scratched her short nails up his sweaty, muscular back causing him to squeeze hard on her breasts, returning his mouth to hers, wildly searching her mouth, filling her body, imprinting himself onto her, into her.

Suddenly the legs around his waist squeezed hard as she stiffened, her hips lifting off the bed, nearly screaming as she clamped around him. He let out a feral shout as he rammed deep into her, releasing, shattering inside of her. They exploded in and around each other, moving with one another in the last waves.

Finally, they stilled, his hands still on her breasts although gently caressing now, his head dropped to her shoulder, breathing hard against her flushed skin.

He wasn't sure how it had happened. It just had. They'd both been through hell and back together. No one knew the journey like they did. They understood like no one else could. There was Ishida…but he didn't know the whole story…not like they did. And then, well…there was something else between them…something they have yet to begin to explore consciously.

They hadn't planned it. But when the war was done, the loose ends tied, and the smoke cleared, he had insisted on taking her home. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Ever. So when they got to her apartment he again insisted on staying. Sleeping on the couch was the plan. But looking into her eyes and seeing her battle worn face, something passed between them. An "understanding" was what Ichigo had mentally labeled it. And it drew him to her, whatever it was, and pulled at him until he kissed her. Kissed her again. And again and again. Over and over. Releasing everything, sharing. Knowing.

It hadn't taken long before she was wrapped around him as he carried her to her bedroom. And it all began there. Almost every night. They never spoke much. It was as if each were afraid of what would happen if they let themselves talk. What they would say. What might end. What might or might not begin.

His family never asked questions. He didn't question why they didn't.

Ichigo rolled off of her, taking her with him. He always held her. Because this was more than just friends with benefits or booty call or whatever people normally called this sort of thing. It was…well, he wasn't sure what it was. But she was valuable – no, _essential_ to him. He wouldn't let himself think beyond that.

And nobody knew. Or at least he hoped no one knew. He would always protect her, and that included her reputation. Absently, he ran his fingers through her long hair as her fingers traced the muscles on his stomach. Nothing could be heard in the silence except their soft breathing.

They soon quietly fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up. Showered. Dressed. Ate. Only made surface comments such as "please pass the salt" and "what are you doing your paper on".

Just like every other morning.

And just like every other morning, Orihime left first. Ichigo followed her at a distance to where he could still keep an eye on her. They got to the classroom within minutes of each other, each dodging and tolerating their respective enthusiastic friends.

Ichigo slid into his seat and glanced up at the chalkboard…and then did a double take at the date written at the top. _November 27_?!

"No way."

"No way what, Ichigo~?" Keigo sang out.

"Uh…I forgot that the test is on Monday."

At the mention of schoolwork Keigo looked bored, muttered something about his friends betraying him, and turned his attention to a pretty but annoyed girl in the next row over. Ichigo stared at the date in big white letters and numbers against the dark green backdrop. November 27. A year?! Already… He glanced at Orihime who was happily chatting with Tatsuki and Ishida.

It couldn't be a year since that night he'd walked her home. It just couldn't be. His eyes glanced back towards her which was more than he normally allowed himself within the span of just a few seconds in public. He had to consciously count the number of times his eyes drank from the sight of her or else people would begin to notice that he was constantly staring and then talk would start and then friends would get nosy and then that'd be the end of it. His eyes lingered a bit too long on the bounce of her hair as she spoke and he suddenly found himself looking into her grey eyes when she chose that moment to turn back slightly to look at him. Curiously, he wondered if she glanced at him often. She probably wouldn't be as lame as he was and count the number or…

Oh shit! They were staring at each other. Not good! He quickly swung his eyes back to his desk and then rested his cheek on his hand to keep his gaze pointed outside through the window. Stupid eyes. They acted as if they hadn't stared into her eyes every night…well… He blinked. How often _did_ he allow himself to just get lost in her rainy depths?

Hold up, why would he _want_ to do such a thing?

**Oh, so now it's okay to fuck her, just not stare into her eyes. You're a real keeper, King.**

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. Just ignore him and he'll go away.

**I'm not going away since I, oh, I don't know, **_**am**_** you. The better, stronger, **_**smarter**_** part of you that you obviously never let out.**

He could feel him – himself, his other self, whatever – sigh deeply when he stuck with his silent strategy.

**Fine, whatever, I don't care. As long as you keep fucking her, I'm happy. Just don't get all mopey and shit about it. Tch, only you would go all emo about getting laid by the hottest chick in this fucking town. Weather turns inclement in here again and I am so taking over your ass and scaring the shit out of her, got it?**

Ichigo mentally shrugged an affirmative as he vaguely noticed class had started even though they both knew nothing his hollow could do would scare Orihime anymore. She'd seen the hideous beast side of him up on that dome and yet here she was, sleeping with the monster. Every night they were together she slept peacefully next to him.

She shouldn't. She should be scared him. Hate him. Hate him for what he was, what he did, what he was doing to her. She deserved more than this and more than him. Much more.

His eyes traveled over to Ishida. Chad. Hell, even Kiego or Mizuiro would treat her better.

He took his gaze away from the better men at the sound of rain slapping against the window. Big drops…just like her eyes. His hand dropped to the corner of his desk, his fingers curling around the edge, and his eyes swung back to stare at the back of her head as it bowed over her paper and scribbling pencil.

He had to end this.

"Kurosaki-san!" the teacher cried when a loud snap-crunch filled the classroom. "Would you kindly take your vandalizing tendencies to the principal's office?!"

He scowled in confusion and then looked down at his hand that was filled with splintered pieces of wood from the desk corner he'd gripped. He blinked at it repeatedly, startled. When and why had he done that? Sure, he'd felt a sharp pain that seemed to fill every pore in his bones at the ugly thought of ending things with her, but –

"Kurosaki-san!" his impatient, angry, and slightly frightened teacher repeated.

Ichigo covered a sigh that nearly escaped his lips and glanced at the woman saturating his thoughts. She, of course, was looking back at him with big grey eyes filled with concern. He averted his gaze and stood, leaving the classroom with the shredded wood still in his fist.

The rest of the day was wasted mostly in the offices of the principal and the counselor, making sure he wasn't some violent psycho on the verge of losing it. He convinced them he wasn't, although he wasn't completely convinced himself. Finally he was down the street, waiting to take Orihime home. He saw her coming, zig-zagging this way and that, deliberately stepping in the deepest puddles with her big, blue rain boots. The sight caused a slanted smile to appear on his face. She would make for such a fun mother to her kids.

The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come as he scowled and steeled himself from thinking about where in hell that thought had come from. Suddenly she was in front of him, smiling up at him with a flicker of worry in her eyes that she was trying to cover up. He could tell she really wanted to ask him if he was all right, but she knew he'd brush it off. Because they never, ever opened up to each other, at least not verbally. Physically? Definitely. Some other cosmic level? Yeah, sure… for lack of a better explanation.

At that moment, when she almost seemed like she would actually say something, rain fell on them in bucket loads without warning. Orihime made a little sound of surprise and Ichigo, noticing she'd somehow remembered her boots but forgotten her umbrella, quickly shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her head, clutching it to her shoulders and running them down the sidewalks to her apartment building.

When they arrived she laughingly fumbled about for her keys with her slippery wet hands until finally she opened the door and they tumbled in and kicked off their shoes. He tried to shake off the rain droplets without spraying water like a wet dog and she quickly asked him to take off his clothes so they could dry and he wouldn't catch cold.

But he couldn't do that. If he did that, he knew what would come next and if the rising blush on her cheeks meant anything, she did too. And he couldn't. A year, he reminded himself. That was too long for something to go on that shouldn't have even started in the first place. As he watched her slip off her stockings, his fist gripped the wet coat in his hand so hard it would've snapped if it had been his desk again. Apparently he really, _really_ didn't like any of this. His heart thought it was a horrible idea. So did his hollow, who was screaming and beating against his head as the hollow felt Ichigo's resolve steeling. But his head was telling him something else entirely.

"…can't," was all he could get out.

Orihime turned to him with wide eyes in the process of taking off her school sweater, her arms upraised and caught in the sweater above her head. "Eh? Do you need help?" said the girl struggling to get out of her own soaking sweater.

He licked his lips. "No…" His eyes took in her soaking white shirt underneath the sweater plastered onto her curves revealing a dark purple bra. They lowered to the wet skirt clinging to her thighs. Her sweet toes curling into the rug from embarrassment as he ogled her unabashedly. How many times had he held those breasts. How many times had those thighs straddled him. How many times had those toes dug into his calves, his back. And yet he could never get enough of her. Every time he went into her arms he felt like a man starving.

"Eh heh…" She laughed nervously and struggled a bit. "I think I actually need a little help getting this thing off though…"

For a second he studied her, a small smile lifting a corner of his mouth. Even after all this time she had no idea when she was seducing him. She just did it by being _her_. Against his better judgment, Ichigo walked up to her and grasped the sweater, easily slipping it off and draping it over the chair nearby.

"Here," she said, shyly taking hold of the hem of his sweater. "I'll help you."

But his hands covered hers before she could lift it up, and her eyes met his in confusion. Could he really do this? "A year." He didn't seem capable of getting out much more than that.

Orihime's eyes dropped and she turned her hands to hold his even as her heart jumped to her throat and her stomach sank. She could see it in his eyes.

It was over.

She knew one day this moment would come, although she hadn't expected it to last so long. Even then it wasn't long enough. It would never be long enough. Maybe it wasn't the best decision she'd ever made, maybe she was just setting herself up for terrible heartbreak, but who could blame her. The chance to be with the one she loved even though it wasn't ideal wasn't one she could easily pass up.

"I know," she whispered, involuntarily holding his hands tighter as his clamped around hers.

She felt his damp forehead press to the side of her head, his breath close to her ear. "We…we can't…"

Orihime squeezed his cold hands again. "I know." Her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces as she stared at their hands, but she knew. This was the last time she'd see him like this.

He tore his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tight to his chest that she could barely breathe. Her arms clamped tightly around his waist in return. With her face pressed against the damp heat of his chest, she wondered if it was so wrong to want to be with him one last time. Just to say good-bye.

She felt his lips press against her hair. "Can we…say goodbye?" She gripped the back of his sweater, twisting the fabric, and nodded against his chest in response, thanking God that he was on the same wavelength. Her fists loosened and she smoothed her hands down his back and around to the front, once again taking the hem and slowly lifting it, revealing the white oxford underneath that clung to his skin.

Reluctantly he released his hold on her and lifted his arms so that she could pull off the wet sweater. Finally she looked into his eyes, eyes that were burning with more emotions than she could count. They didn't do that often – look into each others eyes. And suddenly she wished they hadn't been so afraid.

She dropped her eyes again, and busied her hands with slowly pushing the small white buttons through the holes. It was too late to start now. She pressed a kiss to each bit of tanned skin exposed as she slipped out the buttons and put all thoughts out of her head except the thought of him. Them. Right now. He made soft sounds of approval above her as she moved lower and lower, finally at the last button and slipping the shirt off his broad shoulders. Her fingers drifted over his tight muscles that had gotten bigger and stronger in the past year. She pressed her hands full on his chest, down his abs, memorizing every inch of him as she traveled back up and ran down his arms, taking his hands in hers again.

Her fingers fell away from his as she reached up to untie her bow. His lifted to slowly unbutton her shirt, his fingers brushing the skin of her breasts making her lightly gasp as the bow in her hand slipped to the floor. Finally he pulled the shirt out of her skirt and it soon fell away from her shoulders. His fingers traveled down her shoulders, the sides of her breasts, her waist, and quickly unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. She reached for his waistband and soon his pants were pooled at his feet.

Ichigo gently removed her hairpins, setting them to the side, and ran his fingers through her long, wet hair. His hands went down her back, unfastening the clasp of her bra and slowly sliding the straps down her arms. He lowered his head to kiss her shoulder, pulled her close and bent her back over his arms, leaning down to kiss the tops of her breasts, feeling her hands run tightly up his arms, gripping his shoulders as he lightly kissed her pink nipple, then the other. He straightened her back up and quickly slid out of his black boxers and kicked off his socks.

She stared at his arousal with a fiery gaze, sliding her thumbs into her panties and pulling them down over her thighs, kicking them off her foot. He reached for her cheek and threaded his fingers through her hair at the back of her head, pulling her in and until their lips touched. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he brought his around her waist, pulling her naked body flush against his as they kissed like they would never kiss again.

They _wouldn't_ ever kiss again.

As the thought floated through Ichigo's head, he pressed into her harder, kissed her deeper, slower. He would make sure this would last as long as possible.

His arm moved under her buttocks, lifting her and taking her to the bedroom. He fell down on the bed with her, his lips never leaving hers as they continued to kiss long and deep. He tore his lips from hers and with aching tenderness he slowly kissed down her neck and chest, alternating between gently and roughly massaging her breasts.

A cracked moan escaped her lips as his hot mouth closed around her nipple. His tongue and teeth teased and tortured her breasts until she gripped his hair and pulled him up, roughly kissing his lips and rolling them over. She returned the torturous kisses down his neck, nipping his shoulder, and moving down his chest, lightly flicking her tongue over his nipples. He groaned out her name and gripped her head gently, her hair sprayed over his chest as her mouth moved down his stomach.

He pulled and rolled them over again before she could go lower, placing a lingering kiss on her lips before quickly continuing down her breasts, her stomach, his lips brushing over the triangle of auburn curls. Her aroused scent drove him crazy every time, and he was quickly losing his desire to go slowly. He was desperate for her. His hands pushed her thighs open wider and without warning he pressed a tender kiss to her and then his tongue dipped and licked up the length of her. She let out a half moan, half scream at the sudden contact, her hips lifting and pressing into him as he ravished her, overwhelming her until she soared and crashed, incoherent words falling from her lips.

He kissed her there one last time and slowly kissed his way back up to her heaving breasts and then her lips. Catching him off guard, she moved them so that she straddled his thighs, her hands pressed onto his stomach. She leaned down to kiss him deeply and then lifted back up to guide him towards her wet opening, and slowly closed around him. The muscles in his neck strained as his head pressed into the pillow, his hips lifting to go deeper.

He gripped her hips as she began to move, groaning loudly as she leaned back slightly, gripping his thighs with her hands, moving in and out of him. He watched her move, her head falling back, her breasts bouncing with their movements. Suddenly his grip tightened and he lifted her completely off of him, twisting them around till she was beneath him and immediately ramming back into her. She gasped and moaned in pleasured surprise, meeting each of his desperate thrusts.

Suddenly he stopped and leaned down to press his mouth hard against her ear. "Look at me," he whispered hoarsely. Her eyes that had been squeezed shut fluttered open in surprise, and looked at him with glazed passion. He grabbed her hands and pressed them into the pillow high above her, interlacing his own fingers with hers, and finally starting up the rhythm again as he stared heatedly into her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his movements becoming more and more frenzied. Finally and yet too soon they each reached their climax, moaning and panting against each others mouths, gripping each others hands tightly.

Ichigo fell and pressed his face into her neck, still buried within her, their hands still clenched.

"I can't…"

Orihime bit back a sob. "I know," she choked out.

He lifted his head to press his lips against her cheek. "No…you don't. I can't…" Ichigo slowly lifted himself up to look at her, the tears she was struggling to fight back strengthening what he was he going to say. The thought that this was the last time made him sick, made tears burn at the back of his eyes, made him tell her through clenched teeth, "I can't leave you."

Slowly, her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I can't do it. I can't leave you. It…It's been tearing me up inside every since that _idiotic_ thought entered my head this morning."

He slowly began pulling out of her, clouding her thinking. She pulled him back before he was out of her. "Stay."

Ichigo pushed back into her, causing renewed arousal for both of them. He fought through it and looked into her eyes. "You…you deserve better. But I-"

"I love you."

He stopped short, staring down at her in shock as her face turned deep red, but her eyes shown with honesty. She couldn't. Not after…not after everything that –

"And don't you dare say I deserve better. You are the one I love, the one I've always loved…I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

"Hime…" He leaned down and captured her lips in a crushing kiss. He pulled back and whispered against her cheek, "It took me almost losing you to my own stupidity to realize it, but I love you, Hime." He kissed her again, relief, happiness, complete and utter satisfaction washing over him.

"So," she murmured against his lips, her mouth lifting in a wide smile. "This wasn't goodbye."

"No. It was hello."

:

:

:

* * *

Hmm, I think it was a little rushed...and not too good...and was going for angsty but I think I got too fluffy there at the end...I'm not too good at the whole "I love you" moments... ANYway, hope you liked it somewhat at least xD

Also, some may think, dude...a YEAR?! But here's where I'm coming from. In something like that, a relationship so to speak, time can flash and the months pass by like telephone poles. You know how you don't want to do something and so you put it off and you put if off and before you know it weeks have passed, months, years? Well, these two REALLY didn't want that moment to come. They didn't even want to think about anything that might lead to thinking about changing things, humans and their opposition to change and all that. And that kept Ichigo from realizing what he was feeling and it kept Orihime from confessing what she was feeling. Anyway, at first I did just a month, but it didn't feel right. A year felt right for me. I don't know...I wasn't sure if I got it across in the actually fic so I thought I'd explain what I was thinking, for what it's worth xD


	2. Study Break

First submission for LJ's 30_lemons challenge! This theme is called, The Thrill of the Forbidden, or, "No, You Must Not!...Here, Let Me Help You."

_

* * *

_

_Study Break_

:

:

:

"…So now we know that we need to find z. To find that we take x, subtract it by the mean, and divide by the standard deviation."

Ichigo scrunched his face in confusion. "But how do we know all _that_ stuff?"

"Well, they're usually given to us. But if you need to find…"

Orihime's gentle voice faded into the background of his mind as she leaned over the book in front of him, an auburn curtain of soft hair falling from her shoulder to brush the pages, her soft scent of floral soap sending his heart racing. He watched her dark pink lips moving, easily explaining the problems to him. Problems he couldn't possibly care about when she was so close and smelled so good. He smirked as he dropped his hand below his desk and snuck it onto her thigh, softly stroking the soft skin.

She jumped and squeaked at the sudden touch and then frowned at her grinning boyfriend. "Ichigo. You need to study."

He leaned towards her, huskily whispering, "Test's not till next week."

Stubbornly, she leaned back away from him and put up her finger. "No, Ichigo. Study now, other stuff later."

He cocked his head to the side, keeping his hand on her thigh. "Other stuff? How vague. Pray, enlighten me, Smartypants-sama, what is this 'other stuff'?"

Her face flamed, but she continued to frown. "If you want to find out you'll have to finish studying."

He just grinned wider. He could tell she was melting fast under his touch. "Such a tough schoolmarm."

She swallowed hard, struggling to ignore the hand moving up and down her leg, his hand burning against the bare skin below her skirt. "You better believe it." Her eyes turned back to the book and she pointed to the numbers on the page. "Now, like I was saying you take the minimum and the…the…" Her lids slid closed when his lips suddenly pressed against her neck, kissing and pulling at her skin. "Um…the minimum and the…maximum…" Her brain was fast becoming a fog as he moved his hand to her other thigh and ran his fingers through her hair with the other, nibbling on her earlobe. "And divide…divide by…_Ichigo_!"

He lifted his mouth from her skin to look at her and smirked. "Divide by me? No problem." He suddenly kicked back his chair and swept her into his arms, quickly landing them back on his dorm bed. Grinning arrogantly at the girl underneath him, he put his palms to her knees and gently parted her legs, settling himself in between her. "How's this for division, teach?" Ichigo leaned back down and sent trails of hot kisses along her neck.

She breathlessly answered him as her fingers laced through his wild hair, completely giving in, "Equation…correct…"

He let out a low chuckle and ran a hand up her thigh, teasingly floating over her skirt, up her waist, and grasping her breast in his hand. She tried to bite back a moan as her body arched up against him. She grabbed the head that was on her shoulder, bringing his mouth to hers and –

A loud cough suddenly had them both jumping, struggling to get away from each other, but only getting tangled up worse in legs and sheets. Ichigo cursed and looked back to see who had the balls to interrupt him. "Ishida!" _Dammit_. Roommate.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, his other hand laced with his girlfriend's. "You didn't put a tie on the doorknob."

Ichigo cursed again. "Well consider it tied. Out!"

"Hm, I won't be leaving. This is my room as well, and rules are rules. Since you didn't put a tie on the door, and mine is now on there…" Ishida indicated the lavender silk tie neatly tied to the brass knob. "The room belongs to me."

"You bastard."

"It's what you get for thinking with your penis rather than your brain." He bowed slightly to Orihime. "Sorry, Inoue-san. But rules _are_ rules, after all."

She nervously scratched the back of her head, her face red. "Oh no, I understand. Come on, Ichigo. We can take this to the library."

Ichigo's eyebrows nearly shot to his hairline as a grin spread across his face. "You want to take _this_ to the library?!"

"No!" Her hands flailed in front of her as she awkwardly jumped off the bed, nearly falling from entangling her feet in a shirt on the floor. "No, no! Not _this_. _That_."

His brown eyes followed her pointing finger to the stack of books and papers on his desk. "Oh hell no," he groaned.

"Oh yes. It's a sign, Ichigo. We need to be studying."

He scowled, but the look on his girlfriend's face said she wouldn't budge on the matter. "Fine," he grumbled and slid off the bed, stalking over to gather their things, a string of curses under his breath. Orihime smiled sympathetically at Nemu and helped Ichigo gather the last of it.

Ichigo glared scathingly at his roommate as they left, and as Ishida was closing the door he growled, "I hope you have erectile dysfunction."

"Not possible," Ishida smirked and shut the door in his roommate's face.

"Damn arrogant Quincy."

"Ready, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," he said grouchily. Following her to the elevators, a smile crept back over his lips as he watched her hips sway back and forth. It was a big library. With rows and rows of books. Lots of places to hide.

Orihime didn't look up at him until the elevator doors had slid closed, and her eyes widened when she saw _that_ smirk on his face as he watched the numbers light up. "Ichigo, no. Definitely not."

His face straightened into mock seriousness as his eyes slid sideways to look down at her, and she nearly shivered under the burning behind his eyes. "Whatever you say, sensei."

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head against the gaze that threatened her resolve. She couldn't give in! Ichigo's exams were at stake! She glared at him. "Yes, whatever I say. We're studying and that's final!"

A slow smile stretched across his features as he took in a breath to reply.

"And no comments about what kind of studying we'll be doing, mister!" she interrupted with a sternly waggling finger. "We'll be studying statistics, history, and physics and that's it!"

Ichigo's face fell, and she had to hold in a giggle at the sight of him pouting.

:

"So the formula for momentum iiis…" Orihime whispered, smiling at Ichigo expectantly.

"This table is too fucking wide," Ichigo muttered.

On the other side of the wide, oak table, Orihime's head dropped to its surface with a bang. She lifted it when she felt a tapping on her head, seeing Ichigo almost lying on top of the table to reach her.

"Hey, how about you come over here. It'll be easier to look at the book that way," he reasoned.

"No. If I go over there then there won't be much of any book reading, will there?"

Ichigo huffed and plopped back into his chair. "Formula for momentum is…is…argh, dammit." He grabbed his hair and yanked on it. How did she expect him to concentrate on this nonsense when he'd had a hard-on for an eternity! And she was so close… He looked up Orihime who was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. She leaned over the table and stretched her finger to point out the explanation to him in the book.

As she whispered her tutoring, his gaze dropped and locked onto the gap where her light blue sweater had fallen open as she leaned over the table. Underneath he could clearly see generous breasts filling lacy, white cups.

He was at the end of his rope. But he needed a strategy. A good one. Used to he could easily lure her away. But now she was getting too smart for her own damned good.

"Let's take a break," he announced, interrupting her. Before she could protest he held up his hand. "My head's about to explode. How about I tutor you for a bit. You need help with your literature, right?"

She studied him for a moment, and then broke out into a slightly sheepish smile. "Sure, i-if it won't be too much trouble…"

He grinned at her. "No trouble at all. What are you working on?"

"Um, a Pablo Ne…Ne…"

"Neruda?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Ichigo swallowed down his smirk and stood. _Too easy_. "Come on. Let's go get his book then."

She bounced out of her chair and followed him past numerous stacks. They finally came to the poetry section in a darker, quieter part of the library. Ichigo suddenly turned into an aisle and she quickly scampered after him, rounding the corner and nearly running straight into him. He was already pulling out a small, thin book.

"Ah! You found it?"

His forced scowl in place, he nodded as he flipped through the pages.

Orihime tapped her chin in thought, looking towards a corner in the ceiling. "A-Ano…I don't know if I quite remember which poem we're supposed to analyze…"

He tapped a certain page. "Probably this one."

Orihime moved closer to him and peered down at the book. "Oh no! It's all in Spanish!"

Ichigo shrugged. "I picked up a lot from Chad over the years."

"No way. Impressive!" She leaned into him eagerly. "Can you make out what it says?"

"Yeah." He held the small book open in his right hand, and casually draped his left arm around her shoulders while she was too busy frowning down at the unfamiliar words to pay much attention. "It says, _With chaste heart and pure eyes, I celebrate you my beauty, restraining my blood so that the line surges and follows your contour_…"

Patiently, Ichigo read a couple of paragraphs, speaking in a low, soft voice while his thumb traced half circles in her shoulder. Finally, he got to the good part. "_Nakedly beautiful, whether it is your feet, arching at a primal touch of sound or breeze_…" Ichigo's hand moved across her shoulder and up her neck, lightly massaging on the bare skin, gently pulling her closer so that she stood more in front of him."…_or your ears, tiny spiral shells from the splendor of America's oceans_."

His lips moved lightly over the shell of her ear as he spoke and his hand traveled down to her waist before continuing with the poem. "_Your breasts also, of equal fullness, overflowing with the living light_…" He felt her melt a against him as his hand went up her front until he gently grasped her breast, lightly squeezing it and feeling the nipple harden under his palm through her thin sweater and bra. He grinned as he heard her light gasp, noticing her bite her lip as she tried to keep her focus on the page in front of her.

"…_and yes, winged your eyelids of silken corn that disclose or enclose the deep twin landscapes of your eyes_." He took her chin in his hand and moved her face to the side, looking up at him, and kissed her eyelids. She lifted her face and turned her body towards him for more, but he kept reading, releasing her breast and stroking his hand down her back. "_The line of your back separating you falls away into paler regions_…" He cupped her bottom firmly, and she fully turned into him dazedly, her hands pressed against his chest.

Her lids drooped and her eyes were hazy as she looked up at him, and he found himself being drawn down to her full lips until they were a breath a way. "_And it surges…surges_…" He suddenly growled and dropped the book, pulling her in full against him. "Fuck it," he muttered before capturing her lips with his, quickly gaining access to her warm mouth. He touched the smooth skin of her back, moving up her spine until he felt the closure underneath his fingers.

Weakly, she broke from the kiss and tried to push him away, falling back against the shelves behind her, staring at his chest. "Wh-What are… We can't…" Her eyes widened as he stepped towards her until their bodies brushed. She bit back a moan as her breasts ached at the teasing. "Ichigo…" He moved closer and she could feel his hard arousal against her, all his muscles were tense with strained control. "Not here…" She didn't even sound convincing to herself, but there was no way she could let them do it here, in the _library_ of all places!

His hands dropped to her hips, gently kneading them, and his head dropped to her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. "Yes, here," he growled, kissing his way towards her mouth. "I want you… Right now… Right here." She felt what little will she had giving in as he kissed her and gently thrust his hips against her.

"But…" He cut off her off with a plunging kiss that made her toes curl in her shoes. Her hands disobeyed her mental protesting and moved down his chest, feeling the movements of his abs through his thin shirt every time he gently rocked against her, torturing them both. Finally, his mouth left hers for her neck again, but his hands began straying beneath her shirt, making her even more heated and restless than she already was. "Ichigo," she gasped, her face flushing hot from arousal and embarrassment. "Please…someone will see!"

He groaned against her neck as he grasped her breasts, her body immediately arching into him. "Nobody back here." Quickly, he undid her bra and filled his hands with her naked flesh, pinching and pulling at her nipples with his fingers. "I'll make it fast." His mouth crashed into hers, dominating her, and groaning in triumph when he felt her hands move under his shirt, feeling the expanse of his chest. "Hime," he moaned when one of her nails scraped against his nipple.

His hand swept down her stomach and slipped into her skirt and panties, quickly delving his fingers into her wet heat. She gripped him closer, her small noises doing little in helping to hold him back. Orihime ran wet kisses down his neck, bucking into his hand as her breathing got faster and heavier. "Ichigo…now. Now, Ichigo." She hurried her hands down to his waist, fumbling with his jeans, her hands shaking.

He pulled back slightly, his fingers still in her, and put his other hand over hers, looking at her in mock concern. "You sure? You know we could stop and wait until the room is free in a few hours."

His jeans finally came undone and Orihime pressed her hand to his hardness, kissing his neck when he bent over her in a loud groan. "What was that?"

"Neverfuckingmind," he replied, his voice hoarse as she pushed his boxers out of the way.

Ichigo removed his hand from her pulsing heat and reached up under her skirt, twisting the panties in his fist as he stared down at her hooded, dark grey eyes that suddenly widened with realization. "Ichigo! No!" But it was too late. The sound of ripping fabric crackled through the air, but she didn't even have time to worry about the noise or _another_ ripped pair of panties because suddenly he was in her, filling her completely. A cry of ecstasy exploded from her throat, and he quickly muffled it with kisses as he moved inside of her, the books rattling behind her with each thrust.

His hands moved all over her body, the thighs wrapped around him, her hips, waist, breasts. Their lips moved against each others, unable to kiss for need of breath as he pounded into her over and over, gripping her thighs as he quickened his pace.

The tension grew tighter and tighter in them both until she was near exploding. Ichigo slid his hand up her thigh as their rhythm went faster. Feeling her nearing, he reached her apex where they were connected and suddenly pushed on her throbbing arousal in hard circles, delving his tongue into her mouth to muffle the screaming moans as she violently came around him. He suddenly gripped her hips and thrust once more into her and his body stiffened and shook against her. "Orihime…"

They stayed there for a few moments, slowly coming down from their highs, gasping for breath.

"Wow," she finally breathed.

Ichigo chuckled breathlessly into her hair. "Yeah." He carefully let go of her thighs and lifted her off of him, letting her slowly slide down the shelves to her feet.

With slightly shaky hands, Ichigo pulled her bra back down and closed it, smoothing down her sweater. Seconds later their clothes and hair were somewhat straightened and Ichigo looked at Orihime to see her red-faced and wide-eyed as she stared at him. He slowly smiled at her. "See? No one caught us."

She shook her head as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you just made me do that."

He stepped closer to her, grinning now. "_Made_ you?"

Orihime clasped her hands together and shifted. "Well, persuaded." She looked up when he caught a tendril and curled it around his finger, and then she suddenly gasped. "And that was definitely _not_ the poem we were assigned!"

Ichigo blinked at her, all wide-eyed innocence. "Oh?"

They both nearly jumped from their skins at the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. A slender young man with an employee badge hanging from his neck stood there, nervously glancing at them. "Uh…library's closing in five minutes." He glanced at the ground and then coughed again as he nervously shuffled away.

Ichigo and Orihime turned back to each other with wide eyes.

"Th-That was too close!" Orihime whispered. "D-Do you think he knew?"

"Nah, he couldn't have."

"But he acted to nervous!"

"That's…well…" Ichigo looked to the side when something caught his eye. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he bent down. "But then again…" He straightened up and dangled her torn panties in front of her.

Orihime gaped at the incriminating panties. "Ohmygoshheknows!"

Ichigo chuckled a little nervously. "Well…he might not."

She suddenly snatched the torn fabric from him and shoved it into his pocket, glancing all around them for more intruders before grabbing his hand. "We need to get out of here!"

"And where exactly are you leading me, Pantiesless-san?"

She whirled around to face him, her face bright red. "Shh!" She turned back around to lead the way, muttering to herself. "And Tatsuki wonders why I always buy the cheap underwear in bulk instead of the pretty, frilly ones."

"Well, I could always stop ripping off your panties if you wanted me too." She squeaked at the sound of his voice right next to her ear.

"I…I…um…"

He stopped her with an arm around her waist and kissed her ear and neck, murmuring into her skin. "But you don't really mind, do you?"

Orihime licked her lips nervously and tugged on him to follow her out of the library, praying that Ishida and Nemu were out of the room.

"Wait a sec," he called from behind her after they quickly passed by their table only to grab their bags. "I thought I was supposed to study."

He laughed at the glare she shot back at him and obediently followed her lead.

:

:

:


	3. Hot Sun and Cold Showers

_30_lemons Prompt:_ Alone Time or 'When I think about you I touch myself'

Er....eh....um...I think I produced a dud with this one xD Never done this sort of thing before...but anyhow. Hope you're slightly entertained anyway! |D

* * *

_Hot Sun and Cold Showers_

:

:

:

With his dark sunglasses on, Ichigo could freely watch as she slowly walked up the steps and out of the pool, water streaming down her smooth skin as her hands swept back her wet hair, her face lifting to the sun with closed eyes. He let his hidden gaze roam over her body, pausing at her generous breasts held in a dark green halter bikini top. She dropped her hands from her hair and her fingers slipped under the fabric of the back of her matching bottoms, straightening them to cover more of the tempting mound of flesh. One lush thigh moved sensually in front of the other, her skin glistening in the sunlight.

She was coming towards him now with a smile on her face, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way her hips swayed languorously as she walked. She stopped before her lounge chair that sat next to him and bent down to pick up her light blue towel, slowly drying herself by rubbing the towel over her skin as she smiled down at him. "Kurosaki-kun?"

He turned his head towards her even though his eyes had never left her. "Yeah, Inoue?"

"Aren't you going to swim at all?"

Ichigo shook his head and stretched out, resting his hands behind his head, struggling with the Mr. Cool act. "Nah, not really in the mood."

"Really?" she asked as she dragged the towel down her long leg. "But the water feels amazing in this heat!"

He shrugged, his eyes following her movements as he got a great view of her breasts while she moved the towel down, lifting her leg slightly to dry off her foot. He cleared his throat and dropped his right hand to his chest as she flapped out the towel, smoothing it onto her lounge chair. "I like the heat," he finally responded.

Her eyes turned back to him and flickered down his body. He glanced down at his bare chest and red and black trunks to see what she was looking at, and then suddenly she dropped down next to him on his chair, facing him. "Really?"

Now she was so close that if he just moved his hand to his side he'd brush her soft hip. "Uh…yeah."

He watched her lift her hands towards his head and she slipped off his sunglasses, smiling when she could see his eyes. "That's better." Without thinking, his hand moved off his chest and slid to his side. She gasped lightly when the back of his fingers ran along her hip, his rough knuckles against her soft skin.

Ichigo immediately flattened his hand against his own hip. "S-Sorry."

Orihime blushed and looked down at her hands now fidgeting in her lap. "N-No, it's okay." Her eyes lifted back to his, and something in that look made his hand move back to her hip, turning his palm to her skin and running it down her thigh, loving the way she cutely bit her bottom lip.

"So soft," he found himself murmuring. She laughed nervously, and he sat up, watching her eyes grow wide when he moved his hand to her arm, pulling her close against his chest. He bit back a groan when her breasts pressed against his hard chest. Long seconds passed as they hovered near each other's lips, their hot breathing ghosting over each other's mouths. His hand moved up her arm and cradled her head, her long hair falling between his fingers. "Orihime…"

Her plump lips parted. "ICHIGOOOO!"

A driving force slammed into his head and his body tangled in sheets and blankets as he tried to get away from the trumpeting elephant that had just dove into his room. "Dammit, Dad! Get the hell outta here!" he yelled as he held his head in his hands.

"Son, I'm disappointed in you. You let your guard dow-"

"Out, Dad!" Ichigo hollered.

"But-"

"Geez," Karin appeared at Ichigo's doorway rubbing at her eye. "It's way too early for this on a Saturday morning. What are you doing?"

"Training my son to become a worthy successor of the family name!" Ishida cried with his fist thumped against his puffed up chest.

"Well, can you do it without waking up the entire house?" Karin grumbled.

Ichigo sat quietly, hoping his sister would be enough of a distraction to get his father out of his room and fast.

"Oh, my sweet daughter! You must get your beauty sleep!" Isshin ran towards her with arms outstretched and tears flying. At the last moment Karin stepped to the side and he went rocketing out the door and tumbling head over heels down the stairs. Ichigo sighed in relief and waved his thanks to his sister. She shrugged and shut the door, drowning out Isshin's cries.

Ichigo leaned his head back on the headboard, pushing back the internal cursing at his father and trying to bring back his dream with a sigh of frustration. It had just been getting good too. His eyelids slid closed and he saw her in that new swimsuit she'd been in last weekend. The entire dream had actually happened when they'd gone to the pool except she hadn't sat next to him and he hadn't touched her skin like he desperately had wanted to and they hadn't even come close to kissing. The pool had been busy with friends and strangers, and at the moment when he could've sworn she'd been standing next to him and looking at his body in the way he'd been looking at hers, Keigo had slammed a beach ball into his chest.

After nearly drowning Keigo, he never got the chance to speak to Orihime again. Not that it would have done any good since he didn't know what to say to her anymore. _Oh, hi, I'm your perverted friend who has hot dreams of you every night and end up with a boner every morning. Wanna go out sometime?_

He groaned and shoved his fingers through his hair. If only it was as easy as his dreams. Just a few touches, a smooth move, and voila! Kiss! Dating! Happy life! …But no such luck for him.

He threw off his blankets and glared down at the tent in his pajama bottoms. Grouchily, he grabbed his towel and stalked off to the bathroom for another cold shower. He was such a pervert. Constantly thinking about her like _that_. Needless to say, the weight of guilt he was lugging around was getting heavier everyday. He dropped his pants to the tile floor and scowled at his erection before reaching over to turn on the cold water, stepping underneath the stream.

His body shivered under the chilling water, but he could feel the heat in his body cooling down. With a sigh he braced his hand on the shower wall, letting the cold water shoot through his hair and down his back. "Damn it, Inoue. What the hell are you doing to me?"

His eyes squeezed shut as water trickled down his face, and images of her in that swimsuit jolted the heat back through his body. A groan escaped his lips as the dream began to replay in his head. Then his brain decided to take him even further, and he didn't have the willpower to stop it. This time, in his mind, he did touch those soft lips with his – he was sure they were soft, they looked so sweet and soft – and she melted against him, her delicate but firm hands running up and down his arms and shoulders.

He let the hand that was in her hair drop to the tie of her top and tugged it loose, the ends falling to her front, her breasts still pressed up against his chest. He pulled his chest back and let the green fabric fall to reveal her perfect breasts. With a growl he grabbed them in his hands, massaging them roughly as he swept his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly – or at least he guessed it would happen something like that. His knowledge was limited to movies and the porn mags that Kiego shoved in his face.

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes to look down and see that the cold water had done nothing to cool him down. He stared at it for a moment. Pondering…wondering if he should… He'd never done such a thing before, but he was getting desperate. This girl was driving him crazy!

His hand reached up to turn the water up to warm as the debate in his head turned to curious thoughts of her, wondering what she would feel like. Taste like. He pressed his hand to his chest and let it travel over his slick muscles, wondering what it would feel like to have her hands exploring his body.

He wondered what her skin would feel like. Probably soft. It looked really soft and smooth, like velvet. And her hair. He really wanted to dig his fingers in her hair and never let go. And to feel those soft curves pressed up against his body.

His fingers found the tip of his arousal and a hiss escaped clenched teeth. He palmed himself while his thoughts centered on her. Thoughts about how it would feel to tangle his tongue with hers or let his lips explore every each of her body.

He instinctively grasped himself as he wondered what her breasts would feel like in his hands. Heavy and soft, maybe. So heavy. And a perfect fit for his long hands. He began to move his fist up and down his length, groaning at the feel, imagining it was her fingers curled around him, pumping him. He let his head fall back, the muscles in his neck straining from the intense feelings coursing through his body as water beat against his shoulder and down his back and chest.

Ichigo tried to stop the low moans that echoed off the bathroom walls as his hand pumped faster from the fantasies and dreams that had plagued him rushing at him in waves. All about Orihime.

He wished his hand were hers. He wished he was sinking himself into her, again and again. He wanted to know what that felt like. He wanted to know what it was like to bury himself in such a woman.

He wanted his mouth to be covering hers and covering her body in wet kisses.

He didn't want to be her fucking _friend_ anymore. He wanted her to be more than that. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted _her_.

Her face was at the forefront of his mind as the heat in his belly tightened and coiled, and her name escaped his lips as he brought himself closer and closer to release.

He wanted to drown himself inside of her and never come up for air. He wanted her to wrap her legs and arms around him and never let go. He wanted to hear her pleasured sounds in his ear.

He didn't know how any of that felt, but _fuck_ did he want to know.

His grip tightened and his pace went even faster as her name tore from his throat again until blood roared in his ears and he saw white as his world exploded, feeling nothing except the intense release spraying over his hand.

Finally when his vision cleared and his senses returned, both hands fell against the wall, holding him up as the warm water sprayed over him.

"Fuck."

And now in just two hours he had to face her again. At the pool. Again.

"_Fuck_." He was so fucked.

.

"Dad," Karin spoke up cautiously when she found her father crouched in front of the bathroom door with a glass clutched in his hands, tears streaming down his face. "You okay?"

He looked up at her and immediately sprung for her, catching her off guard in a tackling hug. "Your brother has become a man!"

Karin punched him and sent him flying off of her. "What are you talking abou-" She paused. Looked at the bathroom door. Looked back at her father, happily crying on the floor. Back at the bathroom door.

Her eyes widened in horrified realization. "No." Karin clutched her hands to her ears and started wildly shaking her head. "No, no, no, no!"

Isshin nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"I'm not hearing this! I'm not thinking this! Lalalala…la…" She was interrupted again at the sight of Inoue Orihime staring up at her from the bottom of the staircase in a pale yellow tank top over her dark green swimsuit and a green and yellow sarong wrapped around her hips. "Orihime-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I, um, we came here to get Kurosaki-kun. We're leaving a little earlier because Ishida-kun has his dad's car so we're going to the beach instead."

"Oh… Oh!" Karin's lips stretched into an evil grin as she tripped her father before he could glomp Orihime. "Well, Ichi-nii's just about-"

The bathroom door slammed open just then and Ichigo came out with a white towel wrapped around his waist, scowling. "What the hell is all this noise about – Oh shit."

With her foot on her father's head, Karin grinned at her brother's shocked and bright red face as he clutched the towel at his waist, staring down at the girl she suspected has caused _that_, which she would not think about ever again, to happen in the bathroom. She turned back to Orihime to stir up more embarrassment for her brother, but her jaw dropped when she saw Orihime openly gaping at Ichigo with something that was more than just shock and embarrassment. She glanced back at Ichigo. Back at Orihime. _No way_. "Well I'll be damned," she commented at the sight of Inoue Orihime, of all people, apparently having feelings for her punk brother.

"Watch your language, Karin," Ichigo robotically rebuked as if on automatic pilot, his eyes still on Orihime.

"You're one to talk!" she spat back. She lifted her leg to kick him, but quickly decided that she didn't want to be near her brother at the moment. No, make that _ever_. She started shaking her head back and forth as her mind recalled its revelation from a few seconds ago. "Ew, ew, ew!"

Isshin stretched out a shaky, wounded arm towards Orihime. "My dear, have no fear! My son is a healthy young man with a strong libido!"

Both teenagers' faces flushed hotly in shock and Ichigo was shaken from his trance. "Eh?!"

Orihime's hand fluttered to her chest as Ichigo stared at his family in disbelief. Karin groaned and stomped her foot on Isshin's head, deciding to be nice and change the subject, but only because Orihime was having to endure this as well. "Ichi-nii, Orihime-chan says you guys are going to the beach instead, so hurry up and get dressed so you don't keep her waiting."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

Orihime laughed nervously and waved her hand in the air. "Oh no, take all the time you need. Um…we'll just wait for you out in the car."

With that, she spun around and clamored down the steps in her flip-flops, leaving Ichigo staring after her, still clutching his towel, looking as if his brain had finally short circuited.

"C-Congratulations, my son…" Isshin hoarsed out weakly from his prostrate position on the floor.

:

:

:


	4. Private Showing

Hey guys! Happy belated Valentine's Day! Hope you had a good one! Sorry I didn't get this out on time. Week was crazy with Valentine's Day, homecoming, and Olympics. Hope ya enjoy! :D

And I've been getting quite a few anon reviews on this, so I wanted to give a big thanks to all of you!!! Even if I don't respond to your lovely reviews individually, I really appreciate all of you guys taking the time to review! THANK YOU!

30_lemons theme/prompt: The Audience

* * *

_Private Showing_

:

:

:

Ichigo stepped into their apartment and fell against the shut door with an exhausted sigh while shoving his shoes off with his toes. It had been an extra rough shift at the hospital. No catastrophic accidents, but it seemed like there had been one call after the other without any room to take a breather.

His fingers lazily made their way down the buttons of his navy blue paramedic shirt, popping them out and finally shrugging out of it, leaving him in a white wifebeater pulled taut over his muscles and relaxed navy blue pants, idly wondering when his wife would be home. Thankfully, they had let him off early and –

His body suddenly stiffened and his eyebrows scrunched down into a tighter scowl when he finally noticed the odd sounds that had been bouncing off the walls of their place.

"The hell…" he muttered.

He shoved off the door, threw his shirt over a hook on the wall, and stalked down the hallway in his sock feet as a steady bass beat against his eardrums. As he got closer to the living room the slow, throbbing music caused only more bafflement on his part as he tried to figure out why his apartment sounded like a dance club. Almost cautiously, Ichigo looked around the corner to peer into the living area.

His whole body froze stiff even as sharp heat sliced through his middle at the scene in front of him in his dimly lit living room. Every cell in his body was held in suspension as his eyes stared. Slowly, the wheels in his brain started back up again and he asked himself if that was really _his_ wife straddling a chair and moving sensually to the beat of the music in front of the television. Dressed in a shorter-than-sin pleated black skirt and a hot pink halter top that tied in the front and showed off her flat stomach and generous breasts, she looked more like a stripper that remarkably resembled his wife. His eyes fell from her thick hair gathered on her head and held in place with a banana clip to her gyrating hips to the sky-high black, strappy heels, and he promptly felt all of his systems shut down.

While he tried to remember how to breathe he forced his eyes back to her face; it was flushed and a little frown scrunched up her face as she stared at the screen as if she were concentrating. Her fingers lightly held onto the back of the chair that was in front of her, her hips moving back and forth over the seat.

Ichigo's eyes flickered to the screen out of curiosity, his brain barely registering a woman on the screen doing the same thing and giving instructions for something, but he couldn't be bothered with her and his gaze went right back to his caramel-haired wife just in time to see her roll her hips back and forth over the chair in time with the beat, moving higher and higher up the chair's back as her grip on it tightened until her torso was parallel with the floor, her head falling back and her other hand behind her, holding a leg of the chair for support.

His body shut down again.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He could barely think except for incoherent cursing and wondering when the hell she had learned to move like that. Even his hollow seemed to be at a loss for words. The only thing functioning properly was making itself known by the burning heat in his groin and the uncomfortable straining against his pants.

.

Orihime began to straighten back up in a rolling motion with her body, her stomach moving in waves with her hips. She swallowed and bit her lip in concentration, trying to push down the embarrassment from what she was doing even though she was by herself. Focusing on the woman on the screen, she stepped back and let her hand glide down the chair-back and over the seat as she slowly squatted with widely spread legs, her face flushing as her thoughts strayed to images of Ichigo sitting in this chair, her hand running down his body. Slowly, her body straightened with her back arching as she raised her arms and rotated her hips with the provocative beat.

She brought her hands down and ran them over her breasts and stomach, resting them on her hips as she continued to deeply dip her knees and circle her hips. She then slid her hands down her thighs, continuing to let her hips move to the music, knowing that her lacy, hot pink boy shorts and the ass they barely covered were bared for all the world to see and being extremely embarrassed even though none could see. She was the only one home and –

Suddenly her body shot up, her head narrowly missing the lip of the chair seat as realization hit her that a very familiar reiatsu was violently flaring just feet away from where she'd been bent over in a very compromising position. She berated herself for being too focused on the task at hand, and then immediately back to being mortified. Slowly, she gathered the courage to turn her head and slowly raise it to see her husband standing stiffly in the doorway with a wildly heated look in his eyes.

"I-Ichigo…"

That seemed to shake him from his trance and he blinked a few times before taking wide, determined steps towards her. She gasped and held up her hand. "Wait! Wait, Ichigo!"

Ichigo clenched his fists and jaw, but obeyed and stayed put two feet away from her.

Orihime quickly clicked off the television and tossed the remote onto the couch. Reluctantly, she turned back to him as the music still filled the room and fiddled with the tie between her breasts until she saw that his darkening gaze was glued to her nervous fingers, and she forced them to stop moving. "A-Ano…You're home early…"

He nodded.

"I wasn't expecting…I mean…" She sighed and looked at the floor between their feet. "This was supposed to be your surprise for Valentine's Day…" _Darn it_, she'd been practicing for weeks with the DVDs that Rangiku had given her and thought she would get in one more practice before her big show. Why was he home so early?

"…I _am_ surprised," he said, finally speaking, his voice low and husky.

"But-"

"And today _is_ Valentine's Day…"

Orihime bit her lip and studied his sock feet. "Yes, but this is all wrong. I wanted to…um…well, have a better presentation or something…"

Ichigo's tongue flicked out and ran across his bottom lip. "The presentation is perfect."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words and the small action, and she had to restrain herself from jumping him and sinking her teeth into his moistened lip. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, whirling around and grabbing the chair, dragging it back to its spot in the corner.

"No chair?"

She turned at the forlorn tone in his voice and blinked at the kicked-puppy expression on his face. "Well…I was actually gonna use the couch. I'm not so good at the…" Her eyes flew open as he marched past her and eagerly plopped down on their puffy white couch. "…chair yet…" she finished slowly. "Um…Ichigo?"

His eyes were exploring her body as he answered her. "Yeah?" She stared at him in silence for a few moments and finally he lifted his head to look at her face, concern replacing the dark arousal in his eyes. Brown eyes snapped wide open and he ran his hand through unruly hair. "Aw shit, I'm sorry, Hime. You don't have to – shit, I'll just…" He stood up and started to take a step forward. "I'll just go – oomph." Ichigo blinked up at the woman who had just shoved him back onto the couch.

She frowned and pointed her finger at him. "No. Stay." Orihime turned around and set her resolve as she bent down to fiddle with the stereo to find that CD with the stripping playlist full of sensual songs with a good beat. Also given to her by Rangiku.

_Just let the music take you and don't worry about yourself so much. You're gonna blow that kid's mind no matter what you do_, Rangiku had said.

Orihime took a deep breath and let the feel of the bass fill her mind and bolster her confidence. She whirled around and sent a shaky smile towards her husband who seemed unable to do anything except stare and bounce his Adam's apple up and down. _Just do the moves you've been doing, Orihime, _she told herself._ Nothin' to it… And don't be a klutz!_

She took one high-heeled step forward and her feet took on the beat, moving towards him in sync with the music. He licked his lips and rubbed his palms on his thighs as he watched the sway of her hips, the flirty skirt easily fluttering with her movements. She stepped between his legs, urging them wider apart with her heels, and lowered down to sit on her ankles, her hands traveling from his knees down to his ankles and back up again as she slowly stood up, her hips moving with the music.

She rested her hands on her hips and then slowly trailed her fingers up her stomach and over her breasts, squeezing them lightly, and continuing on up her neck until she reached the clip in her hair and snapped it open, letting her hair fall down her back. She undid the clip in her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders and placed one knee on the sofa cushion and then the other, straddling him, and her hips began the rolling motion.

Ichigo was having trouble breathing as his hands lifted to run up her thighs. She gasped and shook his hands off, pushing her finger into his chest. "No touching, mister."

He looked up at her in shock. "No touching?"

She shook her head. "In fact…"

He heard her whisper unintelligible words and suddenly felt his arms being yanked behind his back and his wrists were slammed together. His eyes snapped wide and twisted his head and arms around, barely catching a glimpse of glowing yellow circlets handcuffing his wrists together.

"Wha-" He tugged at the restraints, and then grunted as he strained harder against them. "I didn't know you could do this!"

She smiled proudly. "Hacchi and I figured it out at our last training session." She then lifted her finger to press it against his gaping lips. "Shh."

He tried to bite her finger, but she giggled and pulled back, continuing with her hip movements, uninhibited this time by his eager hands. She moved closer and closer to the high tent in his pants, her legs brushing the outside of his thighs, until finally her hips were rolling against his. Ichigo groaned and she watched the muscles in his arms flex against the restraints.

She lightly moved up and down his erection, teasing him, tormenting him, until finally pulling back and lifting her swaying hips up his abs. She reached behind his head and grabbed the back of the sofa to hold herself up as she moved higher and higher, repeating the movement she'd done earlier until her heat was just out of reach of his watering mouth. Her free hand smoothed down her breast and stomach, moving her tiny skirt out of the way to drag her fingers up and down her slit. His resulting growl vibrated throughout her legs.

Immediately, she dropped back down to straddle his lap, her smile teasing when she saw the agonized and heated gaze of her husband, his reactions making her feel sexy and confident. She let herself get even more lost in the music and in the man below her and slid her hands down her stomach and across her waist, finding the zipper to her skirt, and slowly dragging it down, watching as her husband licked his lips at the newly exposed flesh. She quickly shimmied out of it, kicking it to the floor, and drew her fingers down his chest, stopping just before his aching bulge.

"Orihime…"

Her only response to the growling warning in his voice was to grin cheekily and dance closer and closer to him, running her hands up her torso again and giving her breasts a light squeeze before playing lightly with the tie of her top. She lifted her finger and pressed it to his forehead, running it down his nose and over his lips. His jaw went slack as she sunk her hands into his hair and moved her chest so that her breasts almost brushed his face. She lifted one end of the tie and moved it into his mouth, past his teeth.

He took the hint and bit down, his eyes growing even wider as she slowly pulled back, the tie coming undone until the pink fabric fell away to reveal naked breasts. His jaw dropped again and she shimmied out of her top, letting it join her skirt on the floor, smiling when black started creeping into the white of his eyes. He blinked his dark side back and strained further against the glowing cuffs, a sheen of sweat appearing over his forehead and shoulders as his wife moved hypnotically on his lap, brushing his erection and running her fingers along his hair, shoulders, chest…

"Dammit," he cursed as she ran moved her hands back to her own body, doing exactly what _he_ should be doing right now.

Orihime turned on his lap until her back was pressed against his chest and rolled her ass over his hips.

Suddenly he cursed again and with a low roar, his wrists were freed and yellow streaks flew past his eyes and settled back into the pins nestled on the side of her head. She gasped when his hands gripped her hips, pulling her tightly against him, groaning as his erection ground into the groove of her ass.

"I-Ichigo!" she breathed. "Wait! I'm not done yet!"

"Yeah you are," he determined against the skin of her back.

"N-No, this is part two…"

Ichigo quickly slid his hand into her lacy panties and went straight for the sensitive, wet folds underneath making her moan and buck into his hand, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"I'm bumping up the schedule for part two." He nipped at her shoulder as his free hand gripped her breast.

"But–"

His fingers pressed firmly against her sex to emphasize his point and cut off her protest as she gripped the forearm of the hand that was moving wickedly inside her panties. Her hips ground against his and his fingers tightened around her breast in a punishing grip as a finger slipped deep inside of her.

A crying moan escaped her mouth at the sudden onslaught on her senses and she bucked hard into his hand and then back against his painful arousal. He gripped her panties in his fist and quickly pulled them down her legs. She straightened her legs and kicked the lacy fabric off her stilettos just before he gripped her waist and spun her around until she faced him again. His eyes quickly scanned her naked body straddling him before latching his lips onto her breast, sucking the pebbled nipple deep into his mouth.

Orihime gasped as she felt the sensitive flesh against the roof of his mouth, her nails digging into his scalp. He gripped her ass in his hands and slammed her against him, rubbing her roughly against his erection.

Her hands eagerly moved down his covered chest as his mouth moved to her other breast and continued to move her mercilessly against him. She quickly popped his pants' button out and from there she wasted no time in pulling him free, gripping him as he bit down on her breast, his fingers digging into the flesh of her bum.

She shifted forward, guided him to her throbbing sex, and quickly sunk down onto him. His lips were torn from her breasts as the breath was suddenly knocked out of him, his open mouth panting against her shoulder as she set a fast pace, her fingers scoring his shoulders.

He felt the tight, heated need for release so fast it sent his head spinning, and he needed it now. One hand let go of her butt and slid between them, giving her nub a quick, hard pinch between his fingers. Orihime let out a broken cry as her legs gave out and she fully sheathed him, her release exploding over him and rolling over her in heavy waves. He groaned almost painfully against her shoulder as he released inside of her, his hips bucking sharply into hers.

Neither had the strength to move or even speak as minutes passed, the playlist finished, the only sounds in the room were their now softer breathing, their arms wrapped around each other. Finally, Ichigo pressed a kiss to her neck.

"_Where_ the _hell_ did you learn to move like that?" he whispered hoarsely.

She chuckled softly, her body shaking against him. "Rangiku gave me the idea and helped me find the DVDs."

He mulled that over for a moment. "Does this mean I have to actually thank her for something?" he grumbled.

Orihime laughed again, and he pressed a kiss to her lips before she could answer in the affirmative.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmured before kissing her again.

She pulled back and frowned, appearing to seriously consider her answer. "Well," she pulled her arms from around him and ticked off her fingers at each reason. "You would sacrifice everything to keep you friends and family…well, everyone actually, keep them _all_ safe. You're kind to even your enemies. You're a wonderful husband. You're a mindblowing kisser…"

Ichigo laughed at his naked wife seriously naming off his attributes and shushed her with one of his, allegedly, mindblowing kisses. "All right, I get it. I deserve you."

She smiled and nodded, apparently satisfied, and then made a move to lift off of him, but he slammed her back down with a growl, and she gasped as she felt him hardening inside of her again. "Oh no you don't, we're not done yet."

He finally did lift her off and plopped her back down on the couch, kicking off his pants and boxers and yanking his wifebeater up over his head before crawling over her. She grinned and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, bringing him back down to her and whispering against his lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo."

Ichigo massaged her mouth gently. "This is so much better than just getting chocolate."

"Oh…well…there's that…too," she managed in between his kisses.

"Mmm," he murmured disinterestedly.

"Over there."

His eyes followed her outstretched arm and finger that pointed towards the short table to the side, and then brown eyes widened at the bottle of chocolate syrup Ichigo hadn't noticed before and his mouth fell open to a surprised 'o'.

After a moment of surprise, an ecstatic grin spread across his face and he bounded off the couch and grabbed the bottle, running back to leap on top of her, sending her into a peal of giggles.

"Best. Valentine's. Ever," he boyishly declared as he popped open the lid with his thumb.


	5. Ropes

Inspired by TanabotaDays fanart (**warning**: NSFW. Nudity): http://tanabotadays. web. fc2. com/torau. html

_30_lemons_ prompt/theme: The Lockup

* * *

_Ropes_

:

:

:

He ran and ran through the grey and ivory halls of the fallen king's palace. Aizen was dead, but that was not his goal. His goal's reiatsu was faint, but he could feel erratic spurts of energy pulse through the stale air as if she were fighting against whatever fate Aizen had set in place for her. Ichigo's heart raced faster as he remembered how Aizen had taunted Ichigo in his last breath, mocking his assurance that Orihime was safe.

_Keep fighting, Orihime. I'm almost there,_ he urged silently.

Another corner rounded. Another staircase ascended. Another turn –

_There_.

Her reiatsu was suddenly strong, seeping from the room to his left. Ichigo lifted his slender, black sword, readying for any unforeseen enemies beyond and kicked open the door with a shout, his eyes wildly searching the room as he stepped in. It was almost completely bare, the only window was a small, barred hole high up on the wall. A large couch sat in the middle, its luxuriance out of place, as if to give off a deceptive impression of welcome and comfort in a stark prison cell.

His head swiveled to the side at the sound of his name being softly called. His eyes widened at the horrifying sight and he quickly rushed over to his friend who was tied to the wall. The ropes round her ankles and attached to the floor stretched her legs wide, and the other ties were woven tightly and intricately around her breasts and up to her wrists, pulling them up above her head. Her sleeves had been torn off and the white skirt of the arrancars' uniform had been slit to her thigh.

Her dirty, blood streaked face smiled at him brightly as if he'd just walked into class and she was greeting him on a normal day at school. Her smile was just as bright… if he ignored the exhaustion lingering heavily behind her bright eyes. His sword sliced through one rope tied from her wrist to a ring embedded high on the wall, and then the other. His arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up when her tired body slumped against his chest, and his sword cut her legs free.

He dropped to his knees under her weight and under the relief of finally, _finally_ having her safely in his arms. The black fabric of his bankai uniform was fisted tightly in her hands, her head heavy on his shoulder. He lifted his free hand to cup her face and bring it around to face him. His fingers wiped hurriedly at her smudged skin, wanting to wipe away all the grime and horror of what happened here as she stuttered out apologies and gratitude. Suddenly, energy drained from him and he stopped and let his forehead fall against hers.

"Inoue… Don't… Don't ever leave me again." He pulled back and gripped her arms. "Promise you'll never leave again." She hesitated and then looked down to the floor, but he shook her a little to get her to look back at him. "Promise me," he ground out. "Promise me you won't leave my sight."

Orihime blinked at him and opened her mouth, and he knew she was about to argue with him so he shook her again. "I can't keep my promise to protect you if you aren't by my side."

Her eyes widened. "Kurosaki-kun…you can't… I can't be with you every second."

He scowled darkly at this because he knew she was right and he knew he was acting crazy. His fingers shifted and his eyes widened slightly when he felt the ropes that were still attached to her wrists. His gaze shifted downward to where they wove in and out and around her breasts and he let his fingers curl around the ropes behind her back before suddenly fisting them so that she felt them tighten against her chest, making her gasp. "Yes, you can be."

A frown pushed at her delicate eyebrows, in disbelief that she was about to argue with the man who had just gone through so much to save her. But really, this was simply too much. Especially when he didn't even… "I can't. Something like that…it's impossible."

He pulled her in closer until his lips were hovering over hers and her eyes went huge in confusion. "No, it's not. I can't go through that… Losing you, I can't go through that again." He rolled his wrist, tightening the ropes even further until she could feel them cutting through the fabric. She dropped her hands from his chest to give the rope more slack, but he pulled them taut again.

"Kuro–"

His lips silenced her and she squeaked in surprise before she couldn't help but melt into his sudden kiss and her breasts pressed up against his chest. She lifted her hands, not caring that the ropes became agonizingly tight against her chest, cutting into the skin of her wrists, and moved her fingers over the exposed skin of his chest, pushing open the black folds to let her hands fully explore his torso.

He tore his lips from hers and pulled on the ropes, bringing her hands behind her back. "Don't do that or…" He tightened again and the sounds of fabric ripping echoed inside the tomblike room and Orihime's gasp followed. He watched with wide eyes as pieces of white fabric, torn by the ropes, slipped off of her breasts and the rest of her dress fell down her stomach, pooling at her hips. Orihime's face flamed red and she dove for his chest to bury her head in his shoulder, not knowing how else to hide herself.

Ichigo couldn't help the loud groan when he felt her hard nipples against his skin and he accidentally pulled the restraints even tighter, making her gasp against the his neck, her hot breath sending tremors down his spine.

He gripped the sword that was still in his hand, unwilling to release it in such a place, and ran the back of his fisted hand up her thigh, feeling her shudders. He kissed her neck and then nipped at her shoulder, moving his hand back and forth over her thigh. Using the ropes, he guided her onto his lap, letting her back rest against his bent leg and stretched out the other.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then plunged in to kiss her lips again. He sunk deeply into the kiss, roughly exploring her, lightly biting at her tongue and lips as if to will her to listen to him and never run away again. His hand never stopped moving over her smooth, exposed skin, her breasts moved against his body, her body struggling to move to get more friction.

Long minutes passed before he finally broke the kiss, her face flush and her eyes hooded and dark. His mind was fuzzy, hazy, he didn't know up from down. All he knew was what he wanted to do.

"Spread your legs."

His words shook her out of her daze a little. "Eh?"

He nudged her knee. "Spread your legs."

Her were eyes huge now, but still dark with lust, and she slowly parted her legs, the fabric falling to the sides revealing her pink sex underneath auburn curls. He growled in a low voice and brought the fingers that still gripped his sword up to where she was glistening wet and ran the back of his knuckles down the slit. Orihime groaned and immediately bucked into his touch, her breasts thrusting upward. He did it again, and she bucked against his fingers, groaning out his name.

The rough handle of his sword scraped along the sensitive flesh and she writhed and moaned in frustration. He pulled back and ghosted over her lips. "Promise me."

She fought through the fog in her head while arching her back, searching for his fingers only to be yanked back down by the ropes, the rough feel of them against her skin sending pain and pleasure shooting down from her breasts. "What?"

He licked lightly at her lips and pulled back again as she lifted her head in search of his warm mouth. "Promise me you'll never leave me. That you'll always be by my side."

"I can- Ngh." She whimpered when he lightly ran the handle over her again.

His hot breath tickled her ear. "Promise."

"I-I…"

He pulled hard on the ropes and again pleasure rushed through her body at the rough fibers scraping over her sensitive skin. "Promise," he growled.

Her hips rose high, seeking the friction she desperately needed. "K-Kuro-" The tip of the black handle teased her entrance and then left. She groaned and turned her head to his shoulder, her body about to explode from pleasure and dissatisfaction. "I promise, I promise!"

She heard the sword clatter to the floor and her body arched sharply when his calloused hand slammed into her –

.

Orihime's eyes snapped open to a dark room, her hot, soaking body resting on a soft bed, not tied up in Ichigo's lap. In confusion, she lifted up on her elbows and let her eyes adjust to see her bedroom.

A dream?

Her eyes grew wide and her fingers lifted to her lips. She could still feel the ropes against her skin, the pain and the teasing giving her incredible pleasure.

"A-Am I a masochist?" she whispered into the dark, curious and nervous about her new self-discovery.

A low moan sounded from beside her and she glanced down nervously at her sleeping honey-haired fiancé. What would he think of her? She bit her lip at the prospect of trying out her dream.

She heard him murmur something in his sleep and smiled. He talked in his sleep just as much as she did, but he always adamantly denied it whenever she tried to tell him about it. She leaned down closer when he stirred again to try and catch what he was saying.

His low words made her gasp in surprise and liquid heat pooled in her belly.

"Promise me."

:

:

:

* * *

Argh, I fail at attempting to write bondage DX It's hard with these two though! Hard enough to write smut for these crazy innocent kids. HichiHime would be easier most likely...

ALL RIGHT, ALICE. TIME FOR YOU TO POST YOUR AWESOMENESS. *impatiently twiddles thumbs* :3


	6. Advantages

Supposed to be working on a different prompt, but this idea came to me today and just refused to leave my head, so here's this XD

**30_lemons** prompt/theme: The Mile High Club

* * *

_the advantages to being a death god_

:

:

:

"I can't believe it," Ichigo muttered as he stared at the laptop screen on Orihime's lap, their bank account glaring back at them.

"I can't believe it either."

"I can't believe I trusted my Dad when he said he had the honeymoon all taken care of but failed to buy us returning tickets."

"I can't believe we spent all that money."

"Well, we have just enough to cover living expenses for the next month and then enough to buy one ticket plus some leftover cash, but not enough for another ticket."

"How will we get home?" Orihime asked rhetorically.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know…"

The couple on the stiff hotel couch stared at the screen in distress for a few silent moments as Ichigo idly twirled his substitute badge around his finger. Orihime's eyes casually glanced over to the thing. Back at the screen. And then snapped back to the badge. "Ichigo!" she suddenly cried.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo jumped, nearly scared out of his wits.

"Your badge! You could go on the plane!"

"…Eh?"

"Just go in shinigami form! You'll be invisible so we won't need a ticket!"

Ichigo blinked at her as the badge dangled on his finger. "This…would actually be a pretty good idea except what would I do without my body? I kinda need it back home…"

"Oh…" Orihime's lips pouted thoughtfully as she frowned off in the distance. "I don't suppose you would fit in any of our luggage…"

"We are _not_ stuffing my body in a suitcase!"

"Well, it's not as if you would feel anything…"

"No, you're right," he agreed sarcastically. "I wouldn't a feel a thing until I got back in my body and my bones had been crushed by being smooshed into a tiny space and then manhandled by luggage thugs."

Orihime looked at him as she tried to suppress a smile. "Luggage thugs?"

"Luggage thugs," he affirmed and then waved his hand at her. "Any other ideas besides being stranded on this island for the rest of our lives?" Ichigo glanced out the window at the ocean view as she settled into thought and then smiled softly as he reached out to brush her hair away from her cheek and tuck it behind her ear. "Not that I would mind being stranded on here with you, but we do have careers waiting for us back at home."

Orihime blushed but smiled back at him and kissed his thumb as it ran over her lip. "Same here."

Ichigo's hand moved back to bury itself in her hair and he began to lean in for another taste of the lips he'd been devouring practically non-stop for the past two weeks when she suddenly exclaimed right before he reached her mouth, nearly bonking heads with him as she turned back to the laptop.

"Ichigo! We can ship you in a box!"

"What?! How the hell is that better than stuffing me in a suitcase?"

"Well, we can get you a nice big box and put lots of stuffing in there so you don't break anything."

"…You're serious."

"Unless you have a better idea…"

"No, but…"

"We could always ask Otou-san or one of our friends to buy the ticket for us."

"No way in hell!" Ichigo scoffed. No way was he asking for money when they'd only been married for two weeks and make himself look like some kind of loser husband.

"Okay…so…should we ship you in a box?"

Ichigo sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. I guess that's our only option." He received her peck on the lips and watched as she turned back to the computer to order their ticket and box. After a few moments of listening to the tap-tapping of the keyboard he began to get restless and leaned in to nuzzle her hair and softly lick at her neck.

She giggled and tried to shrug him away. "Ichi, I have to get this done."

His hand slipped over her thigh and he nipped at her earlobe. "Go right ahead. Don't let me distract you."

Orihime bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand while her husband busied himself by playing with various points of exposed skin. She fidgeted impatiently as she waited for the order to go through and then slammed the screen shut when the confirmation page loaded, nearly flinging it onto the coffee table before whirling around to capture her husband's lips. Ichigo laughed against her lips as he was pushed backwards on the couch and murmured against her mouth.

"What about…the flight?"

"Earliest I could get was tomorrow morning."

His hands smoothed down her back and fisted into her skirt. "Too bad," he remarked, but not sounding the least bit regretful.

:

"Orihime, I can't let you carry all those bags!" Ichigo protested for the umpteenth time as Orihime struggled through the airport, bogged down with bags.

"Like I said before, you can't very well carry them and scare people with the sight of bags floating by themselves."

Ichigo grumbled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hakama, dodging a rushing businessman before they collided.

"Miss? Do you need help with those?"

They both looked up as an attractive young pilot rushed up to Orihime, smiling with his offer. Orihime beamed back and nodded. "Thank you so much!"

Ichigo scowled at the pilot as he eagerly gathered as many bags as he could and walked next to Orihime as they headed towards the check-in station.

"She's a 'ma'am' you twat," Ichigo growled.

Orihime cleared her throat loudly, and the pilot grinned down at her. "Are you going home or leaving?"

"Ah, I'm going back home to Japan."

"Vacation?"

"Hai! We went on our honeymoon."

Ichigo smirked at the pilot's momentary crestfallen face. But then the man looked around, confused. "Then where's your husband?"

"Nosy bastard," Ichigo muttered.

"Oh! Ano…he had to…well there was an emergency and he had to ship out early."

"Ha! Nice, Hime."

Orihime coughed again.

"Oh that's too bad."

Ichigo smirked happily as the pilot was somber and silent the rest of the way until a polite departure when she was all checked in. "Prick," Ichigo muttered as the man walked away.

Orihime smiled and shook her head, urging him to come along to security. "I think you're having way too much fun with people not being able to hear you."

Ichigo grinned and draped his arm around her as they stood in line. "I could run around in here naked and they wouldn't be able to see me. There's not a spiritually sensitive person for miles."

A smile tugged at Orihime's mouth and a blush sprinkled her cheeks as she put her shoes in the bin. "Go right ahead. I don't mind."

The man in front of her turned around. "Beg your pardon?"

Ichigo guffawed at her shocked and blushing face. "I-I…ano…nothing, sorry! Just…talking to myself. Eh heh…"

The man gave her a once-over before shaking his head and turning back around to go through the metal detector.

Orihime hurried through the detector and began retrieving her things on the other side while her husband was still chuckling. "Did you forget that I'm the only invisible person around here?"

"Sh-Shut up," she said in spite of the smile spreading over her face.

Half an hour later they were getting settled in the airplane. Orihime buckled herself into her aisle seat as Ichigo idled next to her in the aisle. He jumped back as a drink cart rushed past him and nearly fell into the lap of the old lady across from them. Orihime giggled softly as he tried to regain his balance, but then she pursed her lips worriedly.

"Ichigo, where are you going to sit?" she whispered.

He shrugged and stuck his hands back in his pockets, leaning against the seat in front of her. "I'll just stand around. Sit on the floor." He grinned down at her. "Sit on your lap."

Orihime blushed and fiddled with her seat belt. "Well…but it's an awfully long flight and-"

The flight attendant interrupted her by making her various welcomes and instructions over the intercom, and Ichigo kicked lightly at her foot. "Don't worry about me. I'm good." That grin spread over his face again. "I'll just have to do lots of lying on my back when we get home."

Her face got hotter and she leaned forward to busy herself with arranging the various magazines and safety instructions in the seat pocket. Ichigo bent down to whisper into her ear. "How can you still act bashful after what you did last night?"

Orihime squeaked and bounced back into her seat, the passenger sitting in the window seat glancing at her curiously. She gave the woman a wobbly smile and glared up at her husband who was laughing at her again.

"Excuse me, I believe that's my seat right there."

Orihime glanced up at the older gentleman standing over her and smiled at him as she got up to allow him into the middle seat.

"Thank you, young lady." He settled into his seat and glanced over at her as she redid her seatbelt. "Oh, I see you're married."

She blinked up at him for a moment in confusion until Ichigo informed her, "Your ring."

"Oh!" She looked at the bands around her ring finger and smiled brightly up at the older man. "Yes, just two weeks ago."

"Congratulations. But where is your husband?"

As the plane headed down the runway, Orihime and the gentleman idly chatted away. And they were still chatting as it lifted into the air, climbing altitude. Ichigo plopped down onto the floor at Orihime's feet, scowling at the limited leg room as he sat cross-legged with his back resting against the seat in front of them, and impatiently listened to the old man as he began to recite his life story. Orihime was nodding and commenting at the appropriate spots and laughing at the man's bad jokes, being her usual friendly self. She never met a stranger. Well, except for her husband was apparently a stranger to her at the moment even when he'd insert a sarcastic comment here and there. She kicked him lightly once, but other than that he was being completely ignored.

Ichigo was practically pouting by the time they reached full altitude. Idly, he ran a finger up her smooth leg, grinning when she tried to shake him off. He put his hand full on her calf and dragged it up to her knee. "Your leg's slimy," he commented.

Orihime's eyes widened at the comment and tried to focus on the gentleman who was telling her a story. He was lost in his own memories with his eyes closed as he wove his tales and so Orihime glanced down at Ichigo and mouthed 'lotion' as she tried to shake off the hand that was massaging her calf.

"Ah, well I'll just rub it in for you."

Orihime shook her head and shook her leg, but was ignored as his large hand moved up and down her leg, sometimes past her knee to massage her thigh. Her smile became strained as he used his other hand on the other leg. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat after a couple of minutes of his ministrations on her legs, thinking that surely her lotion should be rubbed in by now.

Ichigo suddenly had an idea, and he slowly inched his way higher and higher on her thigh, carefully not to lift the flirty mini skirt as his hand slipped under the fabric and quickly moved so that his fingers dragged down the cotton panties. Orihime coughed loudly to cover the squeak that escaped her lips and her legs clamped together, trapping his hand between her thighs.

"Are you all right, my dear?" the gentleman asked.

Orihime forced a smile onto her face and nodded. "Yes, yes. Just…um…hiccups. Haha."

"Ah, my favorite remedy for that is water with lemon…perhaps we can ask an attendant to bring you some…"

Ichigo wiggled the fingers that were trapped against her. "You're so wet."

Her hand gripped the arm rest as her thighs tightened together. "N-No, thank you. That's all right. I think maybe it was just one hiccup, eh heh."

"This wet just from rubbing lotion into your legs?" he commented wickedly as the older man continued with his story. "You're such a horndog, Hime."

Orihime blushed hotly and as she loosened her thighs, she tried to subtly push his arm away, but his hand just went deeper, gently stroking her cotton-covered slit. As Orihime tried to focus on what the man was saying, Ichigo wondered if she had any idea that she had scooted down a bit to get closer to his hand. He obliged her and pressed harder, her fingers digging into the armrests.

After a couple of minutes of Orihime slowly losing her mind, her fellow passenger began to doze off in the middle of his story. She glanced across the aisle to see the old lady fast asleep, and then back to her row to see the woman in the window focused on the movie playing on her laptop with headphones stuck in her ears. The old man nodded once more before his chin rested securely on his chest.

"Ichigo," she hissed, her eyes still flicking about worriedly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fingering you, darling," he explained as if he was telling her he was washing the dishes.

Her face got even hotter and then she had to clamp her hand over her mouth when his thumb pressed hard against her nub. "S-Stop. You have to stop," she said while gripping his arm.

Ichigo chuckled. "You don't even realize that you're pushing my hand _into_ you, do you?"

Her eyes which had closed at some point flew open to stare down at him. "Eh?!" Movement caused her eyes to dart up and she gasped when she saw the young pilot from earlier strolling down the aisle and greeting various people. "I-Ichigo!" she whispered hotly. "You have to stop! The pilot's coming!"

"Oh?" With his hand still up her skirt, Ichigo twisted his body around to glance down the aisle. "Is that the one from earlier?"

"Yes!" Her eyes widened as Ichigo turned back and grinned up at her sadistically. "I-Ichigo?"

Too soon, the pilot reached her row and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Why hello there!"

Orihime smiled tightly. "Hi! Wh-What a coincidence!"

The pilot grinned and leaned against the seat in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sure is. Maybe it's fate."

Ichigo pressed hard against her and dragged his fingers down her damp slit, causing a too loud cross between a laugh and a cry to escape her lips. "Y-Yeah!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and looked her over. "Uh-huh. Are you having a good flight?"

"Yes!" she cried a little too enthusiastically when Ichigo shoved her panties to the side for closer contact. "It's a great…um, plane. Haha."

His smile turned sympathetic. "Not much of a flier, are you?"

Ichigo snickered as one finger dove inside of her and her hands went back to gripping the armrests. "Aha, y-yeah. Not too good at being high up."

"Well, I can assure you there's nothing to fear. You have more of a chance of something happening while riding a bike in your neighborhood." He gave her a megawatt smile. "Especially when I'm piloting."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and swirled his finger against her walls. "What a douche."

"Th-Thank you! I feel very reassured!" Orihime strained out.

"That's not at all what you're feeling, is it, Hime?" Ichigo murmured, leaning down to kiss her knee and lick lightly at the skin on her thigh.

The pilot examined her skeptically. "You don't look very reassured. In fact, you look worse."

"That's cause she needs to come, you idiot."

"No, no!" She waved her hand at him as Ichigo sucked on the skin of her inner thigh. "I'll be totally fine! Thank you so m-much!"

"Go away, fucker. Can't you see she's a little busy?" He bit her thigh causing her to gasp.

"You sure I can't get you anything? A cup of water or something?"

"No! Thank you. I'll be fine. Really."

The pilot studied her worriedly for a few moments before giving her a reluctant nod. "Well, if you say so. Just don't hesitate to ask, all right?"

Orihime nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Great! Thank you so much!"

He smiled at her and finally headed to the next row and Orihime let out a sigh of relief but didn't dare speak until he was a few more rows away as meanwhile her husband added another finger. "Ichigo!" she hissed.

"Hm?" he asked distractedly as his fingers to slowly pumped inside her.

"Ngh…s-stop!" she whispered as her hands gripped his hair, barely having the presence of mind to check around her and make sure everyone was still asleep.

But then her eyes widened in surprise when he actually withdrew his finger and stood up. "I-Ichi-" Her eyes became fixated on his mouth when he slipped his wet finger into his mouth and licked it clean.

When he finished, his hand beckoned her. "Come on. Bathroom break."

"Eh?"

Ichigo reached down, undid her seatbelt, and pulled her up by her wrist out into the aisle. She smiled at the woman who glanced at her curiously as she ran down the aisle with her arm stretched out and then slipped past the chatting pilot. Finally they reached the back of the plane and Ichigo wrenched the door open, yanking her inside, and slamming his mouth against hers as he shut and locked the door.

He pinned her body against the door with his hips, pressing hard against her as he attacked her mouth. Orihime wrapped her limbs around him tightly, melting into him as his hips thrust against her. His hands moved along her body until they were gripping her breasts, and she moaned loudly as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, smothering her mouth with his to drown out her sounds.

Quickly, he grasped the hem of her shirt and pushed it up over her breasts. He flicked open the frontal clasp of her white bra and latched on to her breast, sucking hard on her peak until it turned red and then moving to the other, her hands moving between gripping his shoulders and his hair all the while, struggling to hold back the noises bubbling up in her throat.

Ichigo rapidly kissed his way down her stomach as his hand moved underneath her skirt to pull down her panties. She stepped out of them as he pushed the skirt up and had to bite her fist when he dropped to his knees and his tongue suddenly licked hard up her hot crevice. Orihime arched against the door and squirmed on his mouth as his tongue explored every fold and sucked hard on the sensitive skin. He swirled around her entrance before dipping deep inside of her, his tongue thrusting hard, driving her crazy.

"I-Ichigo, please!"

At her plea, he shot up and kissed her hard, gripping her hips and carrying her over to the sink. As he sat her down, his hands eagerly undid his hakama, letting it drop to the floor as he gripped her waist again, pulling her up against him. He sucked on her bottom lip before trailing down her neck as she took him in her hand. His fingers dug into her skin as she pumped hard, his groans filling her mouth.

His grip moved down to her hips and then her thighs as he spread them wide and pulled her to the edge of the sink, his erection pressing against her wet folds. He gripped her harder and then thrust into her fast and deep, muffling her cries with his mouth again as he moved into her again and again.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his pumping hips as he latched onto her neck, pulling and biting at the skin. He hit the end of her and she arched sharply, her head falling back so that her breasts lifted high, tempting his mouth. He bit down hard on the flesh, pulling and suckling it raw as she tried to muffle her voice by biting her lip.

He felt it coming closer as she grew tighter and tighter around him and his thrusts became more wild and more urgent. Her name falls from his lips in a growl when she suddenly tightened around him so hard the breath was knocked from him. She shattered and writhed in his grip and he followed her soon after, spilling deep inside of her.

For just a few moments they stayed there, wrapped in each others arms as they tried to regain their breath. Ichigo lazily kissed her lips as he refit her bra and pulled down her shirt, smoothing it unnecessarily over her sensitive breasts, eliciting a small moan from her mouth.

His lips lifted into a half smile. "Sorry, babe. Gotta wait until we get home for another round."

Her face flushed hotly and she swatted his chest, but was unable to do much more when his hands teasingly massaged her breasts, fogging her brain. "I-Ichigo…"

He kissed her again, running his hands down her thighs. "You should go back before flyboy worries about you."

What he said reminded her of where they were and her hand flew to her mouth as he bent down to pull up his pants. "Oh my goodness."

Ichigo glanced up at her as he retied his hakama. "What?"

"We just did it on a plane!"

He chuckled and bent back down to retrieve her panties from the floor and began slipping them over her feet and up her legs. "Sure did."

"B-But…that's…"

He helped her off the sink and pulled her panties up the rest of the way, his hands running down her backside and giving her a light squeeze. "That's hotter than hell is what _that_ was."

Orihime bit her lip as she shoved her feet back into her sandals. "Y-Yeah…" She turned to the mirror and worriedly tried to fix her haphazard appearance when she spotted the mark on her neck and gasped. "Ichigo! You-"

"Marked you. That boyscout didn't seem to quite get it that you're taken." Ichigo grinned at his gaping wife.

Orihime shook her head with a small smile on her face, smoothed down her skirt, and flipped her hair to the front to cover the red bruise. "Do I look okay?"

He cocked his head to the side, flipped her hair back, and then nodded. "Beautiful."

She flushed again, stubbornly moved her back to the front, and moved past him to open the door. But then stopped and gasped to see the pilot loitering next to her row.

"The hell?" Ichigo muttered.

Tentatively, she made her way back down the aisle to her seat and finally the pilot noticed her and smiled. "Ah! There you are! I was beginning to get worried."

Ichigo snorted. "Do you always wait on your passengers to take a crap?"

Orihime cleared her throat and smiled as she took her seat. "I'm fine."

The pilot examined her. "You do look much better."

"Yeah she does," Ichigo grinned cockily, getting in the face of the pilot. "She looks like a woman who has just been properly fucked."

Orihime tried to cover her gasp with another cough. "Thank you for your concern," she said, smiling formally, hoping he would get the picture and leave.

"Don't you have a plane to fly?" Ichigo accused.

"My pleasure. Well I better get back to flying this plane," he said as he smiled with his pearly whites again.

Orihime nodded and smiled as the man finally walked away.

"Finally. _Fuck_, he's obnoxious."

"He's just very nice," Orihime protested.

"Tch, nice my ass."

Orihime bit her lip and peered up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Yes, you do have a very nice ass."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open as she stifled the giggle that escaped her reddening face. "Kurosaki Orihime, do you want to be dragged back to the bathroom for another go?"

She shook her head back and forth violently. "No! I just-"

A snort from beside her interrupted her; the older man waking up from his nap. He wiped at his face with another snort and then looked over at the beet red girl beside him. "Oh! My dear, I'm terribly sorry. I have a bad habit of falling asleep all the time these days. I hope you weren't too bored."

:

:

:

* * *

Not a whole lot of lemon in there maybe? But I was having way too much fun with invisi!Ichi. I'll have to use him and his public groping powers more often... I've never seen this before, but come on, there has GOT to be more fanfic with invisible shinigami lemon fun out there. Surely. Let me know if there are 8D


	7. When the Movie Sucks

Happy Birthday, CrystalDawn! ...From way back in March! Yes, I fail! But...I'm celebrating your birthday YEAR! You're right, that makes no sense and I'll stop with the exclamation points now! Hope you enjoy it a little at least even though I'm struggling with my smut writing these days XD Happy belated birthday again!

_30_kisses prompt:_ Theatre

* * *

:

:

:

Ichigo stared at the movie under hooded eyes. He lifted his watch and glared at it under the light of the flickering screen. Only thirty minutes had passed and yet it felt like an eternity. He looked around at the nearly empty movie theatre. No wonder the film's theatre was practically empty and yet it was only on its second weekend out; it was a shit movie.

He looked over and down at the soft sound of air being sucked in and his eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend yawning. Even the worst movies would hold some kind of interest for her; some obscure thing in the background that would set her imagination going or something in the dialogue that she'd find funny, especially when it wasn't supposed to be funny. But he realized he hadn't heard the smallest peep from her.

This movie really _was_ shit.

He sighed, untwined their hands, and wrapped an arm around her, smiling slightly when her head fell to his shoulder. Only a little more than an hour.

Ichigo grunted and scowled. Shit, that was gonna be two more eternities.

And fan_tas_tic. The main couple were having a sex scene that dropped out of the sky. Did the filmmakers even _try_ to have a decent flow?

But. A slow grin started to spread over his face as he looked behind them at the emptiness and ahead of them at the one couple in the front. It _did_ give him a great idea to alleviate the boredom.

He flipped up the chair arm on the other side of him. Just in case they needed the extra room. One had to be prepared for these things.

He started slowly, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb and then moving his hand up and down her arm, eventually letting it smooth down her side, "accidentally" brushing the side of her breast. She shifted against him and then giggled softly when he hit a ticklish spot on her side.

His fingers casually slid under her shirt, stroking the soft skin underneath. Orange eyebrows suddenly rose high when Ichigo felt a small hand tentatively touch his thigh. He looked down and watched her play with the fabric of his tight pants. Her pale hand flattened over his leg and began smoothing down the crease line. Her fingers reached the end of his thigh, and she danced her fingers over his knee.

Ichigo bent over and let out an involuntary grunt of laughter. "That tickles!" he hissed as she giggled and tried to tickle him again, but not before he grabbed her mischievous hand.

Her head tilted up against his shoulder and brown eyes that looked silvery in the film's light blinked up at him. "I didn't know you were boy crazy, Ichigo," she whispered.

"What?" he choked. "What are you talking about?"

"Boy crazy," she quietly replied. "If your knees are ticklish, you're boy crazy."

He scowled down at her. "_You're_ crazy."

She grinned cheekily. "Crazy about you."

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes as a smile tried to sneak its way onto his face. "You wrote the dialogue for this movie didn't you?"

Orihime stuck her tongue out at him and tried to retrieve her hand, but before she could even blink, he'd bent his head and captured her pink tongue between his lips. She squeaked in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes as he sucked her in further. When she found an opening, she quickly pulled back.

"Ich-" He pressed his lips to hers before she could protest and swept his tongue inside her mouth, clamping his arm around her waist, pulling her hard against him. "Ichi...mm...Ichigo, we're...there's people..." she tried to protest between his kisses.

"They won't...notice us."

"But...they might-"

"Whatever...you don't really...care. You're the one...kissing me...aren't you," he smirked as her lips came back to his again and again and her body pressed further against him.

"Oh..." Orihime apparently decided to forget where she was and allowed her leg to be pulled over his hips until she was straddling him, her hands sinking into his hair as she rose above him on her knees and dominated his mouth, plunging into him deeply as she rolled her curvy body against him.

Ichigo's hands cupped her bottom through her skirt, squeezing them lightly and then moving underneath the flirty fabric to pull her sex roughly against his. Orihime bit back a moan at the feel of him against her and spread her legs wider, her knees chafing against the rough fabric of the theatre seats. She whispered his name and her hand traveled down one side of his neck as her lips trailed down the other.

His hips bucked up against hers when she rubbed against him, her hand slipping under his collar to feel the hot skin on his shoulder. Ichigo let out a soft curse as she began to rhythmically rub herself against him, his hands on her hips as they steadily bucked up and down against him.

He let one hand slid a little ways down her thigh and then circle to the front, brushing once against the hard, little nub through her panties. The mouth that had been licking at his neck, bit down on his skin to keep the noises from escaping her mouth. She tried to press against his hand, but he returned it to her bottom and squeezed her hard, pushing her hard into him and bucking against her.

One of her hands frantically slipped between them and grappled with his belt. "I-Ichigo...I need..."

He groaned as her fingers pushed aside the belt and undid the button and zipper on his pants, giving some freedom to his painful arousal. "I know...Ori-"

A stream of yellow light caught his attention and his hazy eyes widened at the security officer waving his flashlight around at the front of the theatre. Ichigo clamped his arms around Orihime and twirled them around, landing her on her back on the seats. She gasped and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Ichi-"

Ichigo pressed his hand over her mouth and gently shushed her. He could barely make her eyes out, staring up at him in confusion. His finger pressed to his mouth and slowly, he raised himself up on his hands, just enough to look over the seats. The officer was grouching to the people at the front that had apparently gotten the same idea he and Orihime had, but had been found out. The man was watching them embarrassedly straighten their clothes and then he casually began to swing his light around the rest of the theatre.

Ichigo fell back down on top of her, barely avoiding the beacon as it sailed over their heads. Orihime was completely still underneath him as she realized the gist of what was going on. He shifted on top of her to get his leg in a better place - which was a mistake as he found out when his barely clothed erection brushed against her. Her hips involuntarily lifted up against him.

He bit back a low groan as his head fell to her shoulder. His hand then apparently couldn't resist moving over her breast and massaging it through the thin clothing, despite the imminent danger. Her heated body relaxed and wriggled underneath him. He pressed himself against her and moved her skirt above her hips. Lifted up slightly on one hand, he slipped his finger underneath her panties and dragged his finger along her sensitive flesh in one long, seductive stroke.

Orihime bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out, gripping his waist with her hands, her hips wantonly meeting his slow strokes even though she could hear the officer's grumpy scoldings as he led the people out the door.

When she heard the door clang shut, her hands fumbled quickly to push down his clothes. Fingers curled around him and gently pulled him towards where she needed him, her legs spreading wide, one bent and pressed flat against the seats, the other foot on the floor and spread as far as she could get it.

"Ichigo," she groaned when she felt his tip pressed against her covered slit, just above where she needed him. Her tight chest filled with relief when he shoved aside the flimsy fabric and heat shot up through her body, sharply tingling her nerves as his hips snapped forward, filling her.

Her hands drifted down below his waist, pulling him hard against her, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh. His voice was hoarse when he said her name before pressing his lips against hers and finally moving inside her.

Ichigo could hardly breathe as he was buried inside of her, her walls clenching tight around him as his hips moved up and down, his legs barely braced against the seats. She was always so hot, so tight, so addictive. He couldn't help but pound her mercilessly, hitting her hard and deep. Her hips lifted off the seats, taking everything he gave her.

His head fell to rest on her heaving chest as her head fell back, his pace coming faster. He managed to nudge the fabric of her shirt aside and flicked the skin of her breast with his tongue. He felt her clenching tighter around him and then a soft, broken cry escaped her lips as she fell apart underneath him. He pressed his mouth to her trembling chest as he thrust into her once more before letting himself release, spilling deep inside her.

They lay their for a few moments, catching their breath as awareness started gradually coming back, their pounding ears slowly hearing the sounds from the movie again.

Ichigo cursed as he slowly withdrew from her heat and then struggled for a minute as he pulled his clothes back up and redid his belt. He grinned down at the satiated girl splayed across the seats and pulled her up so that she straddled his hips. Her limp arms rested around his shoulders as he smoothed down her rumpled shirt.

Orihime lifted her head and looked at his face with cloudy eyes before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips and then slumped down onto his shoulder. Ichigo grinned and ran his hand down her back. Staring unseeingly at the moving screen as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Minutes later when they found their strength, they decided to leave early and walked out with their arms around each other's waists. Just outside the door, the same security officer was standing there, twirling his flashlight and chatting with a theatre worker. When Ichigo and Orihime came out, he blinked and his flashlight stopped in mid-swing, stunned at seeing people come out of what he had thought had been an empty theatre.

Ichigo watched his wheels slowly turn and gave the officer a smirk and a mock salute as they passed him.

One second passed. Two. Three.

"Hey! Wait a second you two!"

"Run, Hime!"


End file.
